Some relationships are prettier from the outside
by Jackiwi
Summary: What happened after shades of gray.


TITLE: Sometimes relationships are prettier from the outside. AUTHOR: Jackiwi EMAIL: jackiwi2002@yahoo.com STATUS: Complete CATEGORY: Angst and UST  
  
PAIRINGS: Sam and Jack  
  
SPOILERS: Shades of grey (missing scene kinda thing) SEASON: 3 RATING: PG13 CONTENT WARNING: Reference to violence and abuse SUMMERY: Sam resents being lied too, esp. by the man she loves! ARCHIVE: Ask, and thou shall receive! FEEDBACK: Gratefully received jackiwi2002@yahoo.com DISCLAIMER: None of the characters in this story are mine. Everything is copyright of MGM, Double Secret productions and GEKKO corp. No copyright infringement intended. This story's only purpose is to be read by fans and hopefully be enjoyed! This story ( Jacqueline Toole AUTHORS NOTE: Just a little something I wrote in about ½ an hour! THANK YOU'S: Beth - bless you heart, always reading my stories and making videos for me! And Mel- just for! Sorry I got ya addicted to stargate, then RDA, and most recently, fanfic! You love me really(  
  
Sometimes relationships are prettier from the outside.  
  
"You make me wanna call you in the middle of the night, you make me wanna hold you 'till the morning light. You make me wanna love, you make me wanna fall, you make me wanna surrender my soul." You make me wanna, by Blue.  
  
Jack O'Neill walked nervously up to Sam carters front door, not quite sure what he's going to say, or even if he really wants to be there. The house has lights on, so he knows she's in, and he knows he has to do this.  
  
Earlier that day, he had done something. Something that he never meant to do, not in a million years. It was an accident, but he had had to pretend that he didn't care, when he did. He cared so much he was about to risk everything, just to make things better.  
  
He had been ordered by General Hammond to steal that part from the Tollen. It was part of this secret operation he was, is still, on. When he tried to get it, Carter had tried to stop him, and in the process, he had hurt her. Physically.  
  
Sir, you can't do that! Carter, stay out of this  
  
She had tried to pull him away, and somehow he had hit her. The look on her face when it had happened will always haunt him. It was a look he had never seen before. Fear and shock and disgust, all aimed at him.  
  
He couldn't deal with that, and that's what brought to a halt outside her door, at twilight, that very evening.  
  
He knocks, and waits for a reply, which quickly comes. Before he can fully prepare himself, he is faced with her tied eyes, garnished with a neat bruise around her left eye. He did that. He put that there.  
  
She doesn't say anything, but just looks at him, with an ashamed look on her face.  
  
He's stomach churns and he's legs become weak, but he forces himself to stay upright.  
  
He looks down for a moment, then takes her hand and whispers, "I'm so sorry. You have to know, I never meant to hurt you."  
  
For a moment the look on her face doesn't change, but then she seems to come out of her trance, and sighs, placing her head on his shoulder.  
  
"We're a team, Jack. We look out for each other. We don't lie to each other, and we don't steal. And most of all, we don't hurt each other. We're on the same side, Colonel."  
  
The words cut into his very core and he places his other hand lightly on the back of her neck.  
  
"I know." He says into her hair.  
  
She lifts her head, to look him square in the eye.  
  
"So why did you do it?" The words he had been dreading had been spoken. He couldn't tell her, no matter how much he wanted too, he couldn't. Not yet.  
  
When he fails to respond, she steps back pulling her hand free form his. She nods in some kind of understanding, "I see." Is spoken with a mock laugh, "Goodnight Colonel." And with that she starts to close the door.  
  
He panics. He can't let it end like this; he has to make sure that they still have some kind of friendship, if nothing else. He places his foot in the door, and push's it open, entering her house whether she likes it or not.  
  
"Colonel!"  
  
He rounds to face her, and seeing the determined look on his face, a look that she knows well, she closes the door behind him.  
  
He looks around nervously for a moment, running a hand though his already untidy hair.  
  
"Well?" she asks, prompting him to look at her, again faced with his own handy work engraved on her face.  
  
He takes a step closer, gently placing an almost shaking hand lighting on the mark he had left. They both begin to breath faster. He leans in and kisses her, praying that this is the right thing to do. For a moment she doesn't fight him, she just lets him have his way. But then reason grips her, and she pushes him away.  
  
"Jack, no." he doesn't open his eyes straight away, but lifts his head away, complying with her command.  
  
"Do you think that a kiss is gonna fix this?" She asks in an accusing voice. "You hurt me, and you may not have meant it, but it still happened. I thought that I could trust you, no matter what happened, I never doubted for a second that I could trust you. This morning, that changed, and now I don't know what's going on, and that scares me, because if we don't have trust, we don't have anything."  
  
His breath catches in his chest and he can't get his lungs to work. He feels like someone has just hit him with a 16-pound sledgehammer. When he finally gets the courage to look at her, he sees she is crying. He can't deal with this any more. The walls are closing in on him, and he has to get out of there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam. I really am." He places a quick hand on her cheek and then practically runs out of there back to his truck sitting across the street.  
  
Sam reaches out for the wall, trying to keep her lags working, but they give up and she falls slowly to the floor, back against the wall, and cries.  
  
Jack sits in his truck, fists clenched, hitting the steering wheel, until his hands start to bruise. Tears fall as he realises what just happened.  
  
The rain hammers down on his truck, filling his ears with its demanding sound, but no matter how loud he can't get Sam's voice out of his head. If we don't have trust, we don't have anything.   
  
Brushing the tears away, Sam stands up to see that his truck is still parked across the street. For a second she can't take her eyes off of it, but not seeing it, only seeing the look on his face when she crushes him with her words. She makes up her mind, and before she knows it, she is running though the rain, desperate to get to him.  
  
Jack lifts his head from it resting position on the wheel when he hears the passenger side door open. Sam climbs in, socked though to the bone, and before he can say anything she is kissing him.  
  
"Um.Sam?" He questions.  
  
"Shh" She pulls his head back down to her lips, and deepens her kiss, and he responds in kind. To soon she stops, resting her forehead on his.  
  
"I was wrong, Jack. There's something that we'll always have."  
  
"Love." They say in unison, at which point a wide grin spreads across Jack's face.  
  
"What?" Carter asks with a small laugh, lifting her head from its resting posistion.  
  
"Nothing, just.. well do you have any idea how corny that sounds?" They both laugh and Cater lays her head back against Jacks.  
  
"You're right! It does sound corny. But it's true."  
  
Her eyes rise to meet his ebony coloured eyes and they continue their kiss, the world blissfully unaware of them, as the rain continues to fall and hides them away inside a moment. 


End file.
